The Volturie Meet Keena
by 96faithful
Summary: The cullen family are living a normal life until the mysterious appearance of Keena. A vampire from 1918 who seems to have a pre-existing relationship with Edward. Set straight after breaking dawn.
1. Meeting Keena

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight; not me! I just make the characters my puppets!_

* * *

The Volturi Meets Keena.

_Keena's POV:_

_I remember hiding. I remember hearing a scream, wondering who it was, and realising it was me. Something cold and sharp grazed my neck and I caught a glimpse of a handsome man standing in front of me. My eyes locked with his, and I gasped. Scarlet eyes met mine._

I opened my eyes, erasing the memory from my head. I was standing in the branch of a tree that hung in front of a window, gazing in at a family of ten, all of them sitting, talking. My eyes locked on two of them. One, a girl with bronze curls that draped over her shoulders, rosy cheeks and deep, chocolate brown eyes, was sitting on the lap of the other, a huge boy with brown hair that was tied loosely into a plait. Both of them gazed at each other, the small girl's hand touching the forehead of the boy. I heard the boy speak.

"Renesmee," I heard him whisper. So _Renesmee_ was the name of this odd creature.

The girl-Renesmee-turned around and looked in my direction. I instinctively crouched out of sight but the girl continued to stare.

Suddenly I heard a name that I recognized.

"Keena." I froze at the sound of my name.

The voice was that of a boy I knew. I hissed. "Edward!" I spat the name out.

What did I do know? Did I run? Did I confront the family? I sorted through my thoughts. Following my instincts, I fled, scraping my arms on branches of many trees. I didn't stop, I ran on until I reached my destination, a hollow log. Creeping inside, I listened intently. The sound of footsteps speeding towards me made me still. Before I knew it, a woman's face was peering in at mine.

"Keena, it's ok, you can come out." I cautiously slid out of the log. She seemed nice enough, a smile lit her face and warmth settled in her eyes. I studied the figure carefully. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties at least, but she was beautiful and pale, with curled, caramel coloured hair that grew past her shoulders. But as soon as I saw her my attention was drawn to one feature. Her honey-gold eyes.

"I am Esme," she informed me kindly. "We-my family-saw you watching us. It appears that you are one of us."

Despite her tone I hissed. "Of course I am one of you. There aren't many humans I know that lived in 1918 and haven't changed!" I saw something that resembled wonder flicker in Esme's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that I couldn't be sure.

"Well…" Esme continued awkwardly. If you like, you could come and join us back at our home." She suggested. I opened my mouth to refuse but closed it quickly. I didn't think there would be any harm in visiting Edward for a short while. "Ok, fine," I replied, my head raised. "But only for a while."

***

_BELLAS POV:_

Me and Edward held hands on the sofa, looking at the girl-Keena-Edward had told me-who was standing awkwardly with Esme at the door. The ruby glint in her eyes had cautioned us, and Renesmee and Jacob were now up hiding in Edward's room.

Although her clothes were torn and her hair was tangled, the girl was beautiful, even for a vampire. Her face was beautiful, pale and slim, cropped blonde hair with light blue streaks blended in. She was wearing old faded black jeans that bore holes in the knees and a strapless blue tee that looked as if it had been washed in mud.

What alarmed me most was the way that she and Edward looked at each other, pain in her eyes, worry in his, as if having a silent conversation. I stood and walked slowly towards her, the ruby eyes instantly peeled off Edward to glance at me. I ran closer, impatient to meet her. Keena must have taken my speed as a sign of aggression, because she crouched into a defensive position. I instantly stopped, but not of my own will, something was forbidding me to step closer, to move at all. When I was still, Keena visibly relaxed, and I felt the control of my body return. I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no words to use. Keena smiled nervously at me, but I only looked back, my face blank and my mind thoughtful.

I saw Carlisle step forward warily from the corner of my eyes, "Keena," he whispered, what did you do?" his eyes fixed on hers with mingled confusion and curiosity.

Keena smiled at him. "I used my barrier."

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, let me know what you think. I will not continue this as I don't think the plot is very good unless I get positive feedback. ******


	2. Bella's temper

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

_EDWARDS POV:_

I stood and bounded over to where Bella was standing. I refused to believe that Keena was there, standing in the living room of my home, her red eyes examining my family. But me mostly. I never knew that she would come back. She had been lost in the Spanish Influenza, just like I had almost been.

"Incredible" Carlisle muttered under his breath.

Instantly the room was filled with a chorus of wows and gasps. Only one was different.

"She's too pretty…" came the envious murmur of Rosalie.

Through all the noise, no one paid attention to Keena walking slowly towards me. Unable to think clearly, I took a step nearer to her as well. She laid her palm against my face and I saw deep sadness in her eyes. _Edward. _My name filled her mind. I placed my marble white hand on her shoulder and heard a growl erupt from the throat of my sweet natured Bella.

The whole family turned to stare at her, my golden eyed wife.

"And this is your… sister?" asked Keena, curiosity in her eyes.

"No. He. Is. My. HUSBAND!" she shrieked the last word. Her fists were clenched and she looked as if she would erupt at any moment.

***

_Keena's POV:_

What? His wife? But he is mine, what is happening here?

I saw Edward crumple to the ground. "No, I am not yours anymore," he whispered to me slowly. It was easy to hear the pain in his voice.

"Would someone please explain what is going on?" The demand came from brown haired Bella, Edwards….wife.

When Edward remained silent, I spoke up.

"In 1918, I was 16, just like I am today. I was poor, and didn't have much chance to survive when the sickness came." I paused, watching the reaction of the family. "A few months before it came, I met Edward. We fell deeply in love." I stopped, hearing an angry hiss come from Bella. The blond one-Rosalie, the one who thought I was pretty-laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and Esme nodded at me to continue. "We were to be married in a few days. Little did we know that in those few days, everything would be changed. Edward was sicker then I, and I always visited him, never leaving his room. Then I met Carlisle, I begged to die with my true love. Carlisle told me that Edward wouldn't die. I was there when carlisles venom met Edwards's neck."

**Well, what do you think? Thank you to Staticterminator for the great review. I will not continue unless the feedback keeps coming.**


	3. The Attack

**Thank you for the reviews. As promised, I have continued this story. Thanks to Tear of Mist and twilightluvr2009, you're the ones that have kept me writing!**

**DISCLAMIER: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, not me! I'll never be that good at writing!**

"As soon as I saw Carlisle…bite Edward, I ran. Carlisle tried to stop me, but I was too frightened to care."

I stopped speaking and looked at Carlisle. His eyes were unbearable to look at, pain swirled in their depths, and he leaned against Esme as if her comfort was the only thing stopping him from collapsing where he stood.

Everybody looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue, I guessed.

"That is all that you need to know." I muttered. Guilt clawed in the pit of my stomach. Just by coming here I had caused this family pain.

The one called Bella turned and sped upstairs, I heard some cooing and muttering coming from where she had refuged and heard the voice of a little girl, intelligent and confused.

"But why has she come, Mama, why are you sad?" I took a sniff. A huge mistake.

Thirst hit me like a wave, pulling me under, and I gasped. Only subconsciously did I notice Jasper, a tall male wearing a button-up blue shirt and long track pants, stand in front of me, as if blocking me, but it took more then one vampire to stop me.

I tore my way up the stairs, pushing the family aside as I went. I climbed up the stairs in two bounds, turned the corner, crashed through a door to find a vicious Bella standing with her arms spread wide in a defensive position. Behind her was a huge boy, the one I had been watching through the window, but now he looked different, he was _growling_!

And like before, sitting on his lap was the girl that I wanted to feast on, the girl with blood that smelled so delicious I could barely contain myself. In my head I pictured Renesmee limp on the ground, her bronze ringlets torn and lying around her motionless head. I noticed that the rest of the family had entered the room behind me, and the blond girl had gone over to Bella to help defend the two blood-filled creatures. I prepared to leap, to tear Bella to shreds if I had to, to sink in my teeth. But something stopped me. A marble white figure blocked my way.

"Edward!" my teeth grinded together. "For your own safety, get _out of the way_!"

He didn't move. He just bent over until his face was inches from mine.

"If you want my family, you will have to get through me first." He spoke with differently. It was low and hoarse, only a whisper.

I opened my mouth, but my voice failed. I heard Alice speak.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt them." It only took me a second to realise that she was right. As much as I longed to taste the blood, I could not hurt Edward. I loved him too much for that. I held my breath and fell to the ground. Instantly, the family circled me, trapping me. Bella reached out to take Renesmee from the boy and he let her, but his hand still caressed the girls head, even when she was in Bella's arms.

I knew that I had to say it, though it was hard to make the words form. I opened my mouth, my throat still burning.

"I'm sorry."

**Like always, no more until I get good reviews, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas!**


End file.
